El destino
by Yuuki.neko
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde que Yuuki y Kaname viven juntos. En esos tres años Zero no ha logrado olvidarla.


TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS

Han pasado tres años desde que vivo con mi hermano, Kaname.

Me llamo Yuuki Kuran, mañana cumpliré 17 años. Soy una vampiresa purasangre, una de las pocas que quedan. Físicamente no me considero muy agraciada. Soy de estatura media, delgada, sin muchos atributos, con el pelo largo y castaño y lo único que me gusta son mis ojos, grandes y marrones, casi de color miel. Me parezco mucho a mi hermano Kaname, de 19 años. Aunque él es mucho más guapo que yo. Es alto, fuerte, con el pelo castaño y casi siempre alborotado pero muy suave y unos ojos parecidos a los míos, pero más afilados.

Hace tan solo tres años que descubrí que soy vampiresa, y fue gracias a Kaname, el cual me transformó de nuevo y me hizo recuperar mi memoria. Yo siempre había estado enamorada de él y al ser su hermana luego supuse que sería un problema, pero según me dijo, el incesto entre vampiros purasangres o nobles estaba permitido.

Desperté en cuanto noté que el atardecer comenzaba en aquel invierno frío. Los rayos del sol iban desapareciendo por el horizonte. Miré el reloj de mi mesilla, que indicaba las seis de la tarde. Demasiado pronto. Me giré para ver a mi hermano durmiendo tranquilamente en nuestra cama, en nuestro cuarto.

Fui a levantarme, pero descubrí que sus brazos rodeaban con fuerza mi cintura.

Kaname tenía esa costumbre, tal vez sería porque en él siempre había permanecido el miedo a perderme. Suspiré y volví a quedarme dormida.

Algo más tarde noté un beso en mi frente y reaccioné despertándome.

Buenos días, Yuuki- me saludó

Buenos días, herma… Kaname- contesté al tiempo que sonreía.

Ha nevado- susurró con una sonrisa en sus labios, siempre perfectos.

¿Qué hora es?- cuestioné curiosa, ya era de noche.

Las nueve, Yuuki- respondió. Estaba de rodillas hacia mí, ya vestido con un jersey y unos pantalones.

¿Las nueve? ¿Tan tarde?-pregunté alarmada. A esas horas yo tenía clase con Hanabusa Aido, mi profesor particular y Kaname se hallaba en su trabajo como líder de la asociación de vampiros.

Yuuki, hoy es 21 de diciembre, hoy comienzan nuestras vacaciones, no tienes por qué alarmarte, ya no tengo que trabajar. Me quedaré contigo y pasaremos esos días juntos y nos divertiremos, ¿sí?- me miró sonriendo.

Eso me gustaría mucho- me alegré, no siempre podía pasar mucho tiempo con él.

Vístete y baja, el desayuno tuyo está en la mesa- sonrió de nuevo y salió del cuarto para dejar que me vistiera, no sin antes cerrar las cortinas para que no tuviera frío.

Me levanté de la cama de un salto, no cabía en mí de alegría. Abrí el armario y cogí una falda corta negra, un jersey ajustado blanco y una chaqueta negra. Cogí unos zapatos y los puse en la entrada de la casa. Volví a subir las escaleras y me dirigí al baño. Desenredé mis cabellos y los recogí en dos graciosas trenzas que adorné con lazos blancos.

Después recorrí la mansión hasta llegar a la mesa. Allí me esperaba Kaname sentado y delante de otra silla se hallaba una copa del tamaño de una de vino con un líquido rojo escarlata y algo espeso.

Me senté. Kaname bebía se esa copa. Cogió otra copa y la llenó de agua. Después dejó caer en su interior una pequeña pastilla blanca, que tiñó de rojo el agua.

Mientras la pastilla de sangre se deshacía, miré el decorado salón, arreglado hacía tres años por Kaname y Seiren cuando llegamos. Habían reformado casi toda la mansión, que se encontraba mal por entonces en su mayoría debido aquel ataque de Rido diez años atrás.

Bebí la copa despacio. Aún estaba acostumbrándome a las tabletas.

Estás preciosa- me alabó Kaname cuando me levanté.

Gracias, ¿nos vamos?- contesté.

Cuando la señorita Kuran lo deseé.

Se levantó de la silla. Seiren de inmediato retiró las copas. Me cogió la mano y me guió hasta la entrada. Cada uno se puso sus zapatos. Cogió una chaqueta y salimos fuera.

El jardín estaba cubierto por un blanco manto de nieve.

Una amplia sonrisa recorrió mi rostro y mis ojos se ensancharon.

Es increíble- sonreí maravillada sintiendo mis trenzas levantarse un poco.

Sí lo es- respondió Kaname. Acto seguido comenzamos a pasear por la nieve.

Fuimos al pueblo, donde apenas quedaba gente por las calles, solamente algunas personas y algún que otro niño atentamente vigilado por su padre o madre.

Caminábamos ambos por las calles nevadas con mucha alegría.

Nos detuvimos en la plaza de la Iglesia a sentarnos en un banco del que Kaname retiró la nieve.

Parecíamos una pareja humana como muchas que había. En todos los aspectos: complicidad, sentimientos, susurros…

Las vacaciones perfectas.

Comenzó a nevar con fuerza. Entonces Kaname decidió que estaríamos mejor a cubierto.

Entramos en un bar cercano. Una chimenea crepitaba con un fuego grande en un lado. No había demasiada gente.

Buenas noches- aludamos al unísono.

¿Hm?- el dueño nos miró por encima de sus gafas.

Vaya, unos ricachones, ¿no?- oímos a un hombre que nos miró de arriba abajo.

Kaname Kuran- sonrió Kaname tendiendo la mano al hombre.

Yuuki Kuran- saludé con una reverencia.

¿Kuran? No me suena de ninguna familia noble…-respondió aquel hombre estrechando su mano con la de mi hermano- ¿Sóis hermanos?

Prometidos- respondió Kaname.

¿los Kuran no eran una familia de vampiros?- escuchamos a una joven rubia que debía tener mi edad, tal vez un poco más.

Todo el bar se giró hacia nosotros.

Así es- contestó Kaname.

Los Kuran se extinguieron hace 10 años, Leonor. Murieron todos. Aunque se decía que la pareja Kuran tenía una hija escondida aparte de a su hijo- replicó el dueño.

Yo soy el hijo de la pareja Kuran, Kaname. Y esta jovencita es mi hermana, la hija escondida de los Kura, la pequeña Yuuki- explicó Kaname.

¿Hermanos y prometidos? ¿Entre vampiros de tanta importancia se permite?

Al oir la palabra 'vampiros' la gente nos miró asesinamente.

No somos vampiros que cazan humanos- sonrió Kaname.

La gente nos seguía mirando con desconfianza.

Queremos resguardarnos de la nevada y pasar un poco de tiempo aquí- se explicó mi hermano- Mi prometida está empapada de la nieve, ¿puede ir a secarse?

Por supuesto. Son bienvenidos, Kuran y hermana- dijo amable el dueño.

Fui a secarme junto a la chimenea. Solté las trenzas de mi pelo, dejándolo suelto.

Oí la puerta y me giré.

Un apuesto joven parecido a Kaname, pero menos alto y con los cabellos azabaches había entrado. Su ropa estaba manchada de nieve que se derretía lentamente. Saludó al dueño y luego caminó hacia la chimenea.

Estábamos solos en aquella zona del bar. Se quitó su chaqueta y me tendió el brazo.

Permíteme dejar tu chaqueta para que no se arrugue-sonrió amable.

Asentí y se la dí. Permanecí junto al fuego secándome.

No te había visto por aquí, ¿cómo te llamas?- me preguntó.

Yuuki, Yuuki Kuran- contesté.

Yo soy Takumi- sonrió ampliamente- El hijo del dueño. ¿Cómo es que una señorita tan hermosa y distinguida se encuentra en un lugar como este?

Me estoy resguardando de la nieve con mi hermano- señalé a Kaname con la vista, el cual miraba de reojo para vigilar a mi nuevo amigo.

Ya veo… Y dime, Yuuki, ¿es mi imaginación o tu cabello desprende un olor a rosas?- cuesionó inclinando su cabeza hacia mis cabellos.

Yo…- me quedé sin saber que decir.

Te estás sobrepasando con ella- escuché a Kaname.

Que hermano tan protector…-dijo Takumi burlón.

Su prometido- completó mi hermano.

Takumi ensanchó los ojos.

Fue entonces cuando…

Continuará…


End file.
